<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【玹容 Jaeyong】低等动物 Moon Cake by fellowtraveller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744416">【玹容 Jaeyong】低等动物 Moon Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller'>fellowtraveller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wb和lof:命运的同路人 <br/>现背，速打，三千，用了点《当冰山劈开》里的剧情。<br/>月圆之夜没有狼人，只有doi，中秋快乐！<br/>-<br/>就在李泰容逐渐开始习惯不再和郑在玹接吻的日子，某个深夜郑在玹突然端着两杯热巧克力跑到他房间，一脸无辜地对他说“我的鸡巴硬得发痛，哥帮帮我。”<br/>好久没被进入过的身体被贯穿得有点疼，但李泰容没有太在意，他和郑在玹又接吻了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong, 玹容 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【玹容 Jaeyong】低等动物 Moon Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现背，速打，三千，用了点《当冰山劈开》里的剧情。<br/>月圆之夜没有狼人，只有doi，中秋快乐！</p><p>-</p><p>“还有257张......” 李泰容轻声念叨，疲惫地按了按额角。</p><p>刚结束上午NCT2020的拍摄工作，他就马不停蹄地回公司和策划团队讨论，一回房也没得休息，稍微瞅了眼水族箱里的小生物，就立刻开始签SuperM海报，紧凑的行程令人喘不过来气。<br/>虽然在李泰容看来忙碌是好的，某种程度上他也享受被工作填满的繁忙感，可是绷紧太久的神经总想松一松，却找不到拧螺丝的那把起子，怎么也松不下来。</p><p>昨天录音结束后难得有点时间，他和李马克一起去购物买衣服，吃饭时马克翻出他们拍好的预告照夸张感叹，哇泰容哥的脸真的不是开玩笑啊！ 李泰容哭笑不得地拍他，马克和廷祐几个总喜欢说他长得好看，李泰容到现在听到别人称赞他的脸，也还是会不好意思。</p><p>组合里又添了两个新人，无论是熬夜后需要更多休息才能恢复精力的身体，还是抹护肤品时镜子里眼下的细纹，李泰容都能感觉到时间在身后抽着鞭子追赶。<br/>在更新换代迅速的KPOP里，他不再是新人，也不算年轻了。<br/>今天早晨洗脸时，李泰容看着眼下疲惫的黑眼圈和毛躁的头发，对镜子轻声说： “我现在25岁，有22个孩子”，说完自己先受不了地笑了出来。</p><p>前几天做SuperM采访，他对镜头说，我现在在NCT有22个孩子，但我很开心很幸福。马克立刻“Wow”了一声，钟仁哥和Ten都笑了。现在自己看着镜子说出来，他只觉得荒谬又神奇。<br/>上周伯贤哥请吃牛肉，伯贤哥问他会不会很累，李泰容回答，累，但是很开心。他全身心享受奉献与照顾别人的过程，李泰容通过给予与被需要滋养。</p><p>“芝士、草莓、巧克力，哥喜欢哪种口味？” Kakao突然弹出来一条信息，发送人是郑在玹。李泰容有点惊讶，他和在玹最近的个人私聊屈指可数。</p><p>李泰容对郑在玹时常抱有种莫名的愧疚，认为自己没有照顾好这个相伴了八年的弟弟。这一年多来他一直想尽力给郑在玹更多一点的宠爱，却总是力不从心。<br/>志晟他们把在玹当大哥哥，但在李泰容眼里，比他高了半个头的郑在玹却始终还是那个会为了吃黄油薯片撒娇、因为哥哥打架哭鼻子的郑在玹。郑在玹在李泰容心里永远停留在了15岁，或许更大一点，17岁。</p><p>17岁的郑在玹刚和李泰容吵完架，一边还红着眼抹泪，一边把自己的鸡巴插进了李泰容屁股中央那个未经人事的洞。而19岁的李泰容真正体会到了什么叫拉屎被塞回来的痛，一句粗话刚蹦到嘴边就被他自己硬生生憋回去了。在玹是弟弟，他是哥哥，要做好榜样，不能说粗话。</p><p>郑在玹问他疼不疼李泰容只是垂着眼摇头。<br/>“......哥夹得我好紧。” 李泰容只能羞愤地咬住下唇闭上眼，他是哥哥呀，要宠着弟弟。</p><p>每次看到那张嵌着酒窝的白软的脸，李泰容那点巨蟹因怜悯而泛滥的母性，瞬间被无限激发出来，从而生出无比强大的保护欲，把郑在玹当成需要他好好照顾的巨婴，比Lucas还名副其实的Giant baby。</p><p>-</p><p>“不回我就默认你每种口味都要了” <br/>李泰容还沉浸在第一次被郑在玹上的回忆里，郑在玹又发来一条消息，敲门声也跟着响起。不会吧，李泰容拉开门，穿着黑T睡裤的郑在玹提着一个纸袋站在门口。</p><p>“中秋快乐，泰容哥。” 郑在玹笑得挤出了酒窝，眯成缝的眼里看不清情绪。<br/>“中、中秋快乐。” 李泰容结结巴巴回道。</p><p>“人歌录制这么快？你洗完澡了？” 李泰容看见郑在玹的头发还湿漉漉的。<br/>“嗯，” 郑在玹把三个盒子掏出来打开，三个不同颜色的圆圆的月饼静静躺在里面，“电台今天特别发的冰激凌月饼。”</p><p> “其他成员有吗？” 李泰容把海报收好放到一边，下意识接上一句，不知道是不是他的错觉，房间里的空气似乎瞬间凝固了。郑在玹抬起头，依然笑眯眯地看他，李泰容却觉得背上爬过一丝凉意，“没有诶，每人只发了三个，我都拿来给哥了，不够分啊，怎么办呢？”</p><p>“那、不然我们切一下......” <br/>李泰容花了好长时间才意识到他在和郑在玹接吻，最近休息时间太少，反应都变迟钝了。李泰容皱着眉头，唾液纠缠中传来一丝铁锈味，在玹又把他的嘴唇咬破了，说是接吻，不如说是撕咬。可能因为昨晚只睡了3个小时，李泰容又开始走神。</p><p>最近这段时间郑在玹经常来找他什么话也不说，直接剥光了他就进入，没什么前戏，动作粗暴，连润滑工作都不怎么做，幸好李泰容的屁眼弹性好，十分耐操适干，每次都温顺地整根吞吃进郑在玹的阴茎，没有插出血过。</p><p>郑在玹兴致来了还会用力掌掴李泰容的臀部，他只能随着拍击颤抖地收紧后穴来讨好。从来都是这样，无论郑在玹想要什么，李泰容便会尽了力地给予。虽然问李泰容郑在玹真正想要什么，李泰容也答不上来。</p><p>不过李泰容现在认真想想，自己被干得还蛮爽的，习惯了这样的节奏后，哭是被逼哭了几次，回想起来也叫得挺开心，想着就羞红了脸。所以也不能说是在玹尼不好，他明明自己也喜欢呀。<br/>期间偶尔穿插的亲吻也都野蛮而粗暴，李泰容和郑在玹在床上只剩暴力，可是这样的暴力却又与暴力无关。</p><p>-</p><p>李泰容开始回忆之前与郑在玹的吻。第一次接吻时郑在玹只是飞速在他唇上蹭了下，李泰容记得当时自己的脸烧得可以煎荷包蛋，不过郑在玹通红的脸看起来也没好到哪去。</p><p>第十次接吻时他们吵架了，舌黏舌肉黏肉里混着咸咸的鼻涕和眼泪，不过谁也没嫌谁恶心，乖乖把对方的体液吞吃下肚。李泰容在后面的性事里还吞了更多其他液体，全部都是郑在玹的。他和郑在玹以前老是吵架，不过和好的也很快。现在他们都好好长大了，变成成熟的大人，他们不再吵了，反而没办法“和好”了。</p><p>第一百次接吻时他们拿到了Mama新人赏，吻里混着庆功宴上的烧酒味，郑在玹轻柔地含住他的唇瓣磨蹭，像在抿蛋糕慕斯。</p><p>他和郑在玹接了太多次的吻，青涩的、试探的、温柔的、缠绵的、情欲的、玩笑的、问候的、习惯的......在清迈的阳台上，在迈阿密的棕榈树下，在智利的草坪上、在上海的酒店房间、在公司深夜的练习室......<br/>吻到李泰容逐渐习惯到像在亲自己的左右手时，他们突然不接吻了。郑在玹单方面不找他接吻了。</p><p>郑在玹很长时间没有来找过他，李泰容一向被动，他总不可能给郑在玹发短信说，“在玹尼，我们很久没有上床了，来干哥吧。” 只能发，“在玹尼，今天好吗？”“恩，好。” 对话就戛然而止。</p><p>李泰容搞不懂发生了什么，在好好反省了一番是不是自己作为队长对在玹不够好后，他的时间马上被满满当当的工作填满，没有闲暇去思考个人情感的那点风花雪月了。</p><p>就在李泰容逐渐开始习惯不再和郑在玹接吻的日子，某个深夜郑在玹突然端着两杯热巧克力跑到他房间，一脸无辜地对他说“我的鸡巴硬得发痛，哥帮帮我。”<br/>好久没被进入过的身体被贯穿得有点疼，但李泰容没有太在意，他和郑在玹又接吻了，久违的熟悉味道和动作带来的安全感把李泰容的心填得比他屁股还满。</p><p>-</p><p>李泰容反应过来时，他已经变成双腿大张任君采撷的姿势，郑在玹的手指沾着润滑液在他穴壁的敏感点来回磨蹭抠弄。李泰容抿紧嘴唇，郑在玹不知道最近从哪学的恶趣味，每回都要逼他说出些不堪入耳的下流话才罢休。</p><p>“啊、额----” 李泰容大腿内侧刚绷紧了，打算迎接今晚第一次前列腺高潮，郑在玹就悠悠然把手指抽出，还半羞辱地在李泰容大腿根皮肤上蹭拭，“根本不用润滑液，哥这里这么淫荡，自己就很会出水。” </p><p>"给、给我、哥想要......” 李泰容难过得全身颤抖，他的两只手都被郑在玹牢牢按住没办法抚慰下面那根东西。</p><p>“想要什么？” 郑在玹闲闲道，低头轻轻舔起了李泰容胸前的乳头，那里挺立得像袖珍樱桃，也跟着主人身体抽搐，好像下一秒就能喷溅出哺育的乳汁。李泰容终于崩溃地哭了出来，浑身发红，“想、想要在、在玹尼的肉棒插进泰容饥渴的小穴里......嗯---” </p><p>郑在玹没等李泰容羞愧地闭眼就整根送了进去，紧致湿热的肠壁立刻裹了上来，郑在玹低下头舔李泰容的泪水。李泰容模糊地明白郑在玹很喜欢看到床上他被弄哭的样子，却对这样的恶趣味无能为力，他习惯满足郑在玹的一切要求。李泰容气愤地想打郑在玹却又舍不得下手，最后只能回应郑在玹的吻，配合动作乖乖抬高臀部。</p><p>高潮时李泰容傻愣愣地看郑在玹，带水光的眼角染上一层淫乱的粉色，看得郑在玹只想往死里干他。郑在玹像吸冰棍似的搅弄吮吸李泰容的舌头，李泰容只能发出闷闷的“唔唔”声，口水顺着下巴流到了颈窝。</p><p>在李泰容温暖的后洞内射出来时，郑在玹趴在李泰容右肩轻轻说了句“我爱你。” </p><p>“啊？” 李泰容还在身体极度的刺激下失神。<br/>“我说，泰容哥的身体，操起来很爽。” 郑在玹轻轻笑了，再次含住了李泰容的舌头。<br/>李泰容没有听到，不过不要紧，没关系。</p><p>“啊！月饼都融化了，太可惜了！”<br/>“没事，冰冰还能吃，反正形状不重要。”<br/>“本来我还想给楷灿他们分点，这样怎么分呀......”<br/>“那就我们自己吃好了^_^”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>